One Moment
by Fabala93
Summary: It only takes a moment to alter someones life. This is a possible outcome if The Black Pearl never went to Port Royal and Elizabeth has to decide whether to marry Norrington and possibly grow to love him or disappoint her father and run away.


**_AN- This is my first PotC fanfic and I had a sudden thought a few days ago, what if the fundimental event that started the trilogy (Elizabeth wearing Will's Aztec pendant after she had the dream) never happened? Would she marry Norrington and even grow to love him? Afterall we never find out if there was anything going on between them previously. One Moment is all it takes to change someones life so dramatically. ( Please don't flame!)_**

**One Moment**

_The thirteen year-old girl, partially shrouded by an eerie mist coming off the greyish waters below, looked out over the rolling waves and sang softly to herself. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she suppressed a squeal as she whirled to face Mr Gibbs._

"_Quiet Missy, cursed pirates sail these waters... You don't want to bring them down on us now do you?" Elizabeth barely had time to shake her head before another man cut in,_

"_Mr Gibbs, that will do." Lieutenant James Norrington ordered calmly. He was a very young man to hold such a position at nineteen years of age but his ambition and charisma had led him to be promoted above men with double his experience._

"_She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog you mark my words-"_

"_Consider them marked. On your way." Mr Gibbs nodded unwillingly at his superior and moved away grumbling about it being bad luck to have a woman aboard. _

"_I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth piped up, unused to being ignored and disliking it. Norrington smiled at her,_

"_Think again Miss Swan, vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth looked at Mr Gibbs for an explanation of Norrington's cryptic comment. Gibbs silently mimed being hanged, his eyes bulging gruesomely. Elizabeth gasped turned back to Norrington, a new fear in her young eyes._

"_Lieutenant Norrington I appreciate your fervour but I am concerned about the effect the subject will have upon my daughter."_

"_My apologies Governor Swan." Norrington answered formally and stepped away. Elizabeth looked up at her father,_

"_Actually I find it all fascinating" She smiled sweetly up at him and he smiled wryly in response,_

"_Yes, that's what concerns me..." He shook his head as he strode off. Elizabeth blinked and decided to let the matter drop. Finding herself alone again, she turned around and gazed at the sea once more. However this time a small shape bobbing on a piece caught her eye and she leaned out over the railings to get a better view. She forgot all her breeding and manners and screamed to the sailors,_

"_Look a boy! There's a boy in the water!" Her words caused an impressive reaction as the assembled men burst into action to haul the boy aboard. Her father caught her wrist and implored her to care for the boy, she nodded briefly in assurance. She went and stood by his head and glared at anyone who came too close. She regarded the boy and found him to be a very pretty specimen. She guessed him to be around her age. A strange impulse made her bend down and brush a strand of light brown hair from his face. Suddenly the boy gave a strangled gasp and grabbed her wrist in a strong grip._

"_It's okay, my name is Elizabeth Swan."_

"_W-will Turner," he panted,_

"_I'm watching over you Will." She comforted him and he swiftly lost consciousness once more._

* * *

A loud insistent knocking woke Elizabeth from her dreams. She yawned and sat up as her maid bustled in and opened the curtains, revealing a blindingly blue sky. Elizabeth squinted at the sudden brightness and rose to her feet unsteadily. She smiled absently at the maid, her mind more focussed on the vivid memory of her crossing from England to Port Royal six years ago that had appeared in her dreams. During her childhood she and Will Turner had been great friends but a year or so ago her father had seen to it that there visits were less constant and their relationship wasn't allowed to blossom. The thought alone filled Elizabeth with anger as she knew it was her father's sense of unbending propriety that had caused him to be so strict. As if the 'shame' of being seen with a humble blacksmith bothered her!

"Miss? A new dress has been delivered for you, it's a gift from your father according to this note," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously, her father doted upon her naturally as she was his only child but he was not in the habit of giving her frivolous gifts.

"The note also says he hopes you'll wear it to the ceremony this afternoon." Ah suddenly it all made sense. James Norrington's promotion to 'Commodore' James Norrington was well known throughout Port Royal, as were his feeling towards Elizabeth. She grimaced slightly, she was fond of the man to be sure, but could that fondness ever extend to love? However she knew the match would please her father no end and surely she would have a life of security and care. But she knew she wanted more than that.

Her musings were cut short by a sharp pain in her ribs as her corset string were tightened more than normal. She subconsciously reached back to loosen the knots slightly only to have her hand slapped away by her maid.

"I know it's a bit tighter than normal miss, but apparently it's all the fashion in London," The maid tried to placate her,

"Well, women in London must have learnt not to _breath_!" She snapped back. She was irritable today because of the extreme heat and the restrictive clothing did not improve her mood.

Soon her slender frame had been crammed into the ridiculous frock and she gazed out of the window. Somehow she knew today was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

**_This is the first of hopefully at least 5 chapters so please R+R so I keep going with it! I haven't really decided where I'm going with this so if anyone has any suggestions please tell me and I'll give you credit on future chapters!_**

**_Fabala93_**


End file.
